disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mamá Coco
|alias = Coco |personality = Familial, kind, gentle, decrepit, forgetful, warm-hearted, fragile, loving, sweet, selfless |appearance = Elderly woman, white hair with pigtail braids |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Riveras |goal = To see her father again |home = Santa Cecilia (formerly) Land of the Dead |family = |likes = Music, her family |dislikes = Her family's ban on music, family tension, not being able to remember her father |paraphernalia = Wheelchair |fate = Passes away and reunites with her family in the Land of the Dead |quote = "Papa! Papa!" }}Socorro Rivera, better known as Mamá Coco, is the titular character of the 2017 Disney/Pixar animated feature film, Coco. She is a warm-hearted, supportive, and kind woman who is Miguel's great-grandmother. She suffers from a degenerating memory, but doesn't let that interfere with her happiness. Background Official Description :Mamá Coco is Miguel's cherished great-grandmother. She is very old and fragile, but that doesn't stop Miguel from sharing his daily adventures with her. Role in the film Mamá Coco is introduced as the daughter of Imelda and an unnamed musician who left Imelda with Coco after the latter decided to pursue a career in music. Because of this, Imelda enforced a ban on music in her family and raised Coco herself. In the present, Coco is the beloved great-grandmother of Miguel and is the only member who listens to his hopes and dreams. Despite the outcast status of her father among the Riveras, Coco still remembers her father and thinks of him fondly. Like Miguel, she doesn't approve of her mother's ban on music but is not vocal about it. However, her declining health and memory is a growing concern for her daughter Elena, who becomes more worried and protective of her mother even when the old woman fails to recognize her. On Día de Los Muertos, Coco is overseeing her family's ofrenda, on top of which is the portrait of Coco with her parents, including Coco's disgraced father. After Dante accidentally shakes the ofrenda and causes the portrait to shatter, Miguel spots the man in the portrait holding a guitar identical to the guitar of Ernesto de la Cruz. Seeing the portrait causes Mamá Coco to react and confirm the figure is her father. Miguel, believing Coco meant that de la Cruz is her father, takes this as a sign to fulfill his dream of becoming a musician. Unfortunately, this leads to an argument between Miguel and the rest of the family, and Abuelita smashes his guitar, which in turn leads Miguel to try to steal Ernesto's guitar so he can play in the plaza like Ernesto. Because of his hasty act, Miguel becomes cursed and transformed into a spirit. While in the Land of the Dead, Miguel learns that Coco's missing father is actually Héctor and meant to come home to her and Imelda all those years ago, but his selfish music partner Ernesto murdered him and stole his songs to achieve fame. Meanwhile back in the Land of the Living, Coco's memory, including of Héctor, is fading, and so will Héctor if Coco completely forgets him and passes away as she's the last person among the living who remembers him. Miguel, Héctor, Imelda, and the deceased Riveras plan to send Héctor's photo back with Miguel so that Coco can remember him and pass down his memory to the living Riveras. Unfortunately, the photo is lost in the struggle with Ernesto and Miguel, in danger of being trapped in the Land of the Dead permanently if he stays any longer, is sent home empty-handed. Miguel rushes back to the Rivera residence with Héctor's stolen guitar and, despite Abuelita's objections, bursts into Coco's room to see that Coco has become catatonic. Miguel tries to get Coco to remember by showing her the old photo and her father's guitar but to no avail. When the rest of the family enters, Abuelita (not realizing that he's trying to help her come to her senses) orders Miguel to apologize to Coco, but as he does so, his foot nudges Héctor's guitar. Remembering how Héctor told him of the song he wrote especially for his daughter, Miguel tearfully picks up Héctor's guitar and plays "Remember Me" to Coco, telling her it is from her father. The song brings Coco back to her senses, and she recognizes her great-grandson and daughter, who tears up. Revitalized by her father's music, Coco is motivated to reveal her father's identity, along with the letters he sent to her as a child before his murder and the torn section of family portrait that has his face. All this evidence respectively grants Héctor the recognition he was robbed of from Ernesto as the Riveras reconcile with Miguel and accept music back into the family now that they know more of Coco's father. Sometime before the next Dia de Los Muertos, Coco passed away (much to Abuelita's sadness) and her photo is also placed on the ofrenda. Reunited with her parents, uncles, husband, sister-in-law, and other daughter in the Land of the Dead, Coco accompanies them on their visit to the Land of the Living. Coco stands next to Abuelita as they proudly watch Miguel, Abel, and Rosa perform a song to the family. Trivia *Mamá Coco was born in 1918. **As the film takes place in present day , Coco was 99 years old at the time of Coco. This is confirmed by Lee Unkrich, who revealed Coco passed away at 100 years of age. *Miguel's younger sister Socorro is named after Mamá Coco. *During the "Remember Me Lullaby" flashback; Mamá Coco's singing voice is performed by Libertad García Fonzi, who is Héctor's voice actor Gael García Bernal's daughter in real life. *In Spanish, her real name (Socorro) means "help" or "aid". *She outlived her older daughter Victoria. *In the Brazilian Portuguese version of the movie, her name is Ines. *In the novelization (which depicts her backstory in four chapters), the music ban by her mother did not stop Coco from dancing secretly. Music is also how she and Julio met and fell in love at the Mariachi Plaza (the same one their great-grandson would often sneak off to). Julio loved her so much to willingly give up music. Coco also hid her musical passion in the same hidden attic as Miguel. When she suffered a dancing-related injury which scared her daughters, she fully lived through the music ban from then on. She is also responsible for Miguel's love of music by humming a song to him when he was an infant. *Miguel's resemblance to Héctor probably helped Coco maintain her memory of her father in her autumn years. *Though it is never explicitly stated, Coco's decreasing memory is likely attributed to her having , as evidenced by her failing to recognize her daughter at the beginning of the film and mistaking Miguel for her late husband, as well as her limited mobility. Gallery Coco-26.png|Mamá Coco's first appearance as an old lady, in her eponymous film. Coco Mother's Day.jpg|Miguel Rivera kissing Mama Coco with affection. Coco Miguel and Coco 2.jpg|Mamá Coco with her great-grandson Coco Miguel and Coco wrestle.jpg|''"And the winner is...Luchadora Coco!"'' Coco Coco's family photo.jpg|Young Coco in the uncompleted family photo of her and her parents Coco-28.png|Coco calling out her father while Miguel looks on the photo with the upper portion on the right of the photo ripped Coco Young Coco.png|Young Coco in a flashback. Remember Me - Hector & Coco.png Coco Coco and Hector.jpg|Young Coco in a flashback, with her father before his death. Miguel plays Remember Me.png|Mama Coco finally remembers her father through his song, "Remember Me". coco-disneyscreencaps com-10726.jpg|Coco smiling coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10750.jpg|"Elena? What's wrong, mija?" coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10765.jpg|"My papá used to sing me that song." coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10884.jpg|"Papá was a musician. When I was a little girl, he and Mamá would sing such beautiful songs." Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11004.jpg|Photo of Coco on the ofrenda. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-11070.jpg|Coco reuniting with her father and mother. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-11080.jpg|Embracing. Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11118.jpg|Coco with her deceased family Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11207.jpg|Coco with her daughter Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11228.jpg Coco Mama Coco facial concept.jpg|Coco's moods Coco Mama Coco concept.jpg Coco Mama Coco art.jpg mama-coco.png Coco - Concept Art.jpeg|Concept art where Miguel comforts Mamá Coco Ws-mamá coco.png|Mamá Coco in Disney Magic Kingdoms References es:Mamá Coco fr:Mamá Coco ja:ママ・ココ pl:Mamá Coco pt-br:Mamá Coco ru:Коко Ривера Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Hispanic characters Category:Coco characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Grandparents Category:Elderly characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Skeletons Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Heroines Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Nieces Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Characters in video games